Clemont's Device
by lolbantz
Summary: A story of time-travel, sex and pedo jokes. Triple threat.


p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_7" o:spid="_x0000_s1028"  
>style='position:absolute;margin-left:102pt;margin-top:-229.35pt;width:24.75pt;<br>height:18.75pt;z-index:251664384;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;  
>mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;<br>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;<br>mso-width-relative:margin;mso-height-relative:margin;v-text-anchor:middle'  
>o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvSv23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAimuzvb4CAABnBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVW1P2zAQ/j5p/8Hyd2jSl9FWBFS6 gSYhiigTnw/HaaI5tme7Id2v39lx2oohJm3rh9Z399xzr3bPL9takIYbWymZ0fQ0oYRLpvJKbjL6 7fH6ZEqJdSBzEEryjO64pZcXHz+cw3xjQJcVI8gg7RwyWjqn54OBZSWvwZ4qzSXaCmVqcCiazSA3 8ILMtRgMk+TToIZK0osD1WdwQLam+gsqodh3ni9BNmCRUrD5sSbmKNi/M8NcNjdGr/W98Zmzu+be kCrPKHZOQo0tooNoiDAUB6+8NgeCtjC1x6uiIG1Gh8NkNk2Qa5fRk3Q2m47Gk46Qt44wRIzS8Wg4 oYQhYjiapnjuAparP1Gw8su7JJhmlw4ejlK02icom99rPutrXjUgyNm+co/sy+69bOzYfyp4nyvM tbHuhqua+ENGuRCVtjwsFjS31nWZ9KhQi7quhAhtE9IrrBJV7nVB8AvMl8IQrCqjrk19YRjwCIWS 9/TKWJdr16FPrr1S+c7zPOMvLodRmBRO1Gp2XWGGt2DdPRi8MKjEq+dW+FUI9ZJRFU+UlMr8fEvv 8bjEaKXkBS9gRu2PLRhOifgqbUZn6XiMtC4I48nZEAVzbHk+tshtvVRYYhqyC0ePd6I/FkbVT8rk Cx8VTSAZxs4oc6YXlg5lNOE9Z3yxCGemag3uVq413rg0TMK3/7F9AqPjmBwu9J1al6DfHFWHDePQ i63DgcU5dl31BmHd2u0ED3MMvecy9519wK4L8C8Ylyc3V3F6iMBxHcaztXytHziLvP38rKcM9PKB F3i1/a0MJYSH7bAXwBiXrqvOlpDzbl0mCX76hek3KYQWntAzF7hoe+5I0CM7kp6727uI9668KDDj vXPyXmKd894jRFby4FxXUpm3CARWFSN3+G7Ru8aElUfFqyc2QOJfgn/Hj+WLXwAAAP/AwBQSwME FAAGAAgAAAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZT28b RRS/I/EdRntv4/+NozpV7NgNtGmj2C3qcbwe704zu7OaGSf1DbVHJCREQRyoxI0DAiq1EpfyaQJF UKR+Bd7M7K534jVJ2wgqaA7x7tvfvP/vzZvdy1fuRQwdEiEpjzte9WLFQyT2+YTGQce7NRpcWPeQ VDieYMZj0vHmRHpXNt9/7zLe8BlNxhyLySgkEUHAKJYbuOOFSiUba2vSBzKWF3lCYng25SLCCm5F sDYR+AgERGytVqm01iJMY28TOCrNqM/gX6ykJvhMDDUbgmIcgfSb0yn1icFODqoaIeeyxwQ6xKzj Ac8JPxqRe8pDDEsFDzpexfx5a5uX1/BGuoipFWsL6wbmL12XLpgc1IxMEYxzodVBo31pO+dvAEwt 4/r9fq9fzfkZAPZ9sNTqUuTZGKxXuxnPAsheLvPuVZqVhosv8K8v6dzudrvNdqqLZWpA9rKxhF+v tBpbNQdvQBbfXMI3ulu9XsvBG5DFt5bwg0vtVsPFG1DIaHywhNYBHQxS7jlkytlOKXwd4OuVFL5A QTbk2aVFTHmsVuVahO9yMQCABjKsaIzUPCFT7ENO9nA0FhRrAXiD4MITS/LlEknLQtIXNFEd78ME x14B8vLZ9y+fPUHH958e3/p+MGD4/s/WkbOqh0cB8VVL7797M9HH6M/nnzz4uEX5XhZxP/6wye/  
>Px5ORDKZ2He8y8f/b08fOvPv39u4cl8C2Bx0X4iEZEohvkCO3zCAwzXnE1J2PxaitGIabFFVtx IHGMtZQS/n0VOugbc8zS6Dh6dInrwdsC2kcZ8OrsrqPwMBQzRUskXwsjB7jLOetyUeqFa1pWwc2j WRyUCxezIm4f48My2T0cO/HtzxLom1laOob3QuKoucdwrHBAYqKQfsYPCCmx7g6ljl93qS+45FOF 7lDUxbTUJSM6drJpsWiHRhCXeZnNEG/HN7u3UZezMqu3yaGLhKrArET5EWGOG6/imcJRGcsRjljR 4dexCsuUHM6FX8T1pYJIB4Rx1J8QKcvW3BRgbyHo1zB0rNKw77J55CKFogdlPK9jzovIbX7QC3GU lGGHNA6L2A/kAaQoRntclcF3uVsh+h7igOOV4b5NiRPu07vBLRo4Ki0SRD+ZiZJYXiXcyd/hnE0x Ma0GmrrTqyMa/13jZhQ6t5Vwfo0bWuXzrx+V6P22tuwt2L3KambnRKNehTvZnntcTOjb35238Sze I1AQy1vUu+b8rjl7/nmvKqez78lL7owNGg9i9hB24zd0cqpe0oZG6o5I9elGbwl7D2TARD1OnO6 JPkpLAnhUlcyCHBwgcBmDRJcfURVOAxxAkN71dNMApmyDiRKuITDoiGX8tZ4GPyVPWo29SHEdg6J 1S6fWHJdk7OzRs7GaBWYA20mqK4ZnFVY/VLKFGx7HWFVrdSZpVWNaqYpOtJyk7WLzaEcXJ6bBsTc mzDUIBiFwMstON9r0XDYwYxMtN9tjLKwmCicZ4hkiCckjZG2ezlGVROkLFeWDNF22GTQB8dTvFaQ 1tZs30DaWYJUFNdYIS6L3ptEKcvgRZSA28lyZHGxOFmMjjpeu1lresjHScebwjkZLqMEoi71HIlZ AG+YfCVs2p9azKbKF9FsZ4a5RVCFVx/W70sGO30gEVJtYxna1DCP0hRgsZZk9a81wa3nZUBJNzqb FvV1SIZ/TQvwoxtaMp0SXxWDXaBo39nbtJXymSJiGE6O0JjNxD6G8OtUBXsmVMLrDtMR9A28m9Pe No/c5pwWXfGNmMFZOmZJiNN2q0s0q2QLNw0p18HcFdQD20p1N8a9uimm5M/JlGIa/89M0fsJvH2o T3QEfHjRKzDSldLxuFAhhy6UhNQfCBgcTO+AbIH3u/AYkgreSptfQQ71r605y8OUNRwi1T4NkKCw H6lQELIHbclk3ynMquneZVmylJHJqIK6MrFqj8khYSPdA1t6b/dQCKluuknaBgzuZP6592kFjQM9 5BTrzelk+d5ra+CfnnxsMYNRbh82A03m/1zFfDxY7Kp2vVme7b1FQ/SDxZjVyKoChBW2gnZa9q+p witutbZjLVlca2bKQRSXLQZiPhAl8A4J6X+w/1HhM/sFQ2+oI74PvRXBxwvNDNIGsvqCHTyQbpCW OIbByRJtMmlW1rXp6KS9lm3W5zzp5nJPOFtrdpZ4v6Kz8+HMFefU4nk6O/Ww42tLW+lqiOzJEgXS NDvImMCUfcnaxQkaB9WOB1+TIND34Aq+R3lAq2laTdPgCj4ywbBkvwx1vPQio8BzS8kx9YxSzzCN jNLIKM2MAsNZ+g0mo7SgU+nPJvDZTv94KPtCAhNc+kUla6rO577NvwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1s LnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3li TJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1A VzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMH SldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMAUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAA CwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3JlbHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAimuzvb4CAABnBgAA HwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQA BgAIAAAAIQCcTl4h4gYAADocAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABsFAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhl bWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADUMAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAOA0A AAAA " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_6" o:spid="_x0000_s1027" style='position:absolute;  
>margin-left:355.5pt;margin-top:-192.6pt;width:45.75pt;height:80.25pt;<br>z-index:251662336;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;  
>mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;<br>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;<br>mso-width-relative:margin;mso-height-relative:margin;v-text-anchor:middle'  
>o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvSv23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAasFbnr4CAABqBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVd9P2zAQfp+0/8HyOyTp2gIVAZVu oEmIIsrE8+E4TTTH9mw3pPvrd3actmKISdv60Pp833332z2/7BpBWm5srWROs+OUEi6ZKmq5zum3 x+ujU0qsA1mAUJLndMstvbz4+OEcZmsDuqoZQQZpZ5DTyjk9SxLLKt6APVaaS9SVyjTgUDTrpDDw gsyNSEZpOk0aqCW92FN9BgdkY+q/oBKKfefFAmQLFikFmx3exBgF+3dmmMn2xuiVvjc+cnbX3htS FznFyklosEQ0iYoIQzF5ZbXeE3SlaTxelSXpcjoZj85GE+Ta5vQom3zKpqO0J+SdI8wjTrN0NKGE ISJLs7PsZBI9Vss/cbDqy/ssGGgfEB4OgrTahyjb37OeDlkvWxBkusvdI4fEBysba/a/Ut4FCzNt rLvhqiH+kFMuRK0tD7MF7a11fSgDKiSjrmshQquE9BdWibrwd0HwM8wXwhBMK6euy3xm6PAAhZK3 9JcxMdetQqFcd6WKred5xl+cD6MwKGyq1ey6xghvwbp7MLgzeInb55b4VQr1klMVT5RUyvx8697j cY5RS8kL7mBO7Y8NGE6J+CptTs+y8RhpXRDGkxMcIGIONc+HGrlpFgpTzEJ04ejxTgzH0qjmSZli 7r2iCiRD3zllzgzCwqGMKlx1xufzcGaq0eBu5Urj0mWhE778j90TGB3b5HCm79SqAv1mq3psaIee bxw2LPaxr6pXCOtWbit46GOoPZeFr+wDVl2Af8S4PLq5it1DBLZr356N5Sv9wFnkHfpnPWWglw+8 xO3GtRuFFMLbtp8LYIxL12dnKyh4Py6TFD/DwAyTFFwLT+iZSxy0HXckGJA9ycDdz13Ee1Nelhjx zjh9L7DeeGcRPCu5N25qqcxbBAKzip57fD/ofWHCyOPFq1c2QOK/gn/KD+WLXwAAAP/AwBQSwME FAAGAAgAAAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZT28b RRS/I/EdRntv4/+NozpV7NgNtGmj2C3qcbwe704zu7OaGSf1DbVHJCREQRyoxI0DAiq1EpfyaQJF UKR+Bd7M7K534jVJ2wgqaA7x7tvfvP/vzZvdy1fuRQwdEiEpjzte9WLFQyT2+YTGQce7NRpcWPeQ VDieYMZj0vHmRHpXNt9/7zLe8BlNxhyLySgkEUHAKJYbuOOFSiUba2vSBzKWF3lCYng25SLCCm5F sDYR+AgERGytVqm01iJMY28TOCrNqM/gX6ykJvhMDDUbgmIcgfSb0yn1icFODqoaIeeyxwQ6xKzj Ac8JPxqRe8pDDEsFDzpexfx5a5uX1/BGuoipFWsL6wbmL12XLpgc1IxMEYxzodVBo31pO+dvAEwt 4/r9fq9fzfkZAPZ9sNTqUuTZGKxXuxnPAsheLvPuVZqVhosv8K8v6dzudrvNdqqLZWpA9rKxhF+v tBpbNQdvQBbfXMI3ulu9XsvBG5DFt5bwg0vtVsPFG1DIaHywhNYBHQxS7jlkytlOKXwd4OuVFL5A QTbk2aVFTHmsVuVahO9yMQCABjKsaIzUPCFT7ENO9nA0FhRrAXiD4MITS/LlEknLQtIXNFEd78ME x14B8vLZ9y+fPUHH958e3/p+MGD4/s/WkbOqh0cB8VVL7797M9HH6M/nnzz4uEX5XhZxP/6wye/  
>Px5ORDKZ2He8y8f/b08fOvPv39u4cl8C2Bx0X4iEZEohvkCO3zCAwzXnE1J2PxaitGIabFFVtx IHGMtZQS/n0VOugbc8zS6Dh6dInrwdsC2kcZ8OrsrqPwMBQzRUskXwsjB7jLOetyUeqFa1pWwc2j WRyUCxezIm4f48My2T0cO/HtzxLom1laOob3QuKoucdwrHBAYqKQfsYPCCmx7g6ljl93qS+45FOF 7lDUxbTUJSM6drJpsWiHRhCXeZnNEG/HN7u3UZezMqu3yaGLhKrArET5EWGOG6/imcJRGcsRjljR 4dexCsuUHM6FX8T1pYJIB4Rx1J8QKcvW3BRgbyHo1zB0rNKw77J55CKFogdlPK9jzovIbX7QC3GU lGGHNA6L2A/kAaQoRntclcF3uVsh+h7igOOV4b5NiRPu07vBLRo4Ki0SRD+ZiZJYXiXcyd/hnE0x Ma0GmrrTqyMa/13jZhQ6t5Vwfo0bWuXzrx+V6P22tuwt2L3KambnRKNehTvZnntcTOjb35238Sze I1AQy1vUu+b8rjl7/nmvKqez78lL7owNGg9i9hB24zd0cqpe0oZG6o5I9elGbwl7D2TARD1OnO6 JPkpLAnhUlcyCHBwgcBmDRJcfURVOAxxAkN71dNMApmyDiRKuITDoiGX8tZ4GPyVPWo29SHEdg6J 1S6fWHJdk7OzRs7GaBWYA20mqK4ZnFVY/VLKFGx7HWFVrdSZpVWNaqYpOtJyk7WLzaEcXJ6bBsTc mzDUIBiFwMstON9r0XDYwYxMtN9tjLKwmCicZ4hkiCckjZG2ezlGVROkLFeWDNF22GTQB8dTvFaQ 1tZs30DaWYJUFNdYIS6L3ptEKcvgRZSA28lyZHGxOFmMjjpeu1lresjHScebwjkZLqMEoi71HIlZ AG+YfCVs2p9azKbKF9FsZ4a5RVCFVx/W70sGO30gEVJtYxna1DCP0hRgsZZk9a81wa3nZUBJNzqb FvV1SIZ/TQvwoxtaMp0SXxWDXaBo39nbtJXymSJiGE6O0JjNxD6G8OtUBXsmVMLrDtMR9A28m9Pe No/c5pwWXfGNmMFZOmZJiNN2q0s0q2QLNw0p18HcFdQD20p1N8a9uimm5M/JlGIa/89M0fsJvH2o T3QEfHjRKzDSldLxuFAhhy6UhNQfCBgcTO+AbIH3u/AYkgreSptfQQ71r605y8OUNRwi1T4NkKCw H6lQELIHbclk3ynMquneZVmylJHJqIK6MrFqj8khYSPdA1t6b/dQCKluuknaBgzuZP6592kFjQM9 5BTrzelk+d5ra+CfnnxsMYNRbh82A03m/1zFfDxY7Kp2vVme7b1FQ/SDxZjVyKoChBW2gnZa9q+p witutbZjLVlca2bKQRSXLQZiPhAl8A4J6X+w/1HhM/sFQ2+oI74PvRXBxwvNDNIGsvqCHTyQbpCW OIbByRJtMmlW1rXp6KS9lm3W5zzp5nJPOFtrdpZ4v6Kz8+HMFefU4nk6O/Ww42tLW+lqiOzJEgXS NDvImMCUfcnaxQkaB9WOB1+TIND34Aq+R3lAq2laTdPgCj4ywbBkvwx1vPQio8BzS8kx9YxSzzCN jNLIKM2MAsNZ+g0mo7SgU+nPJvDZTv94KPtCAhNc+kUla6rO577NvwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1s LnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3li TJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1A VzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMH SldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMAUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAA CwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3JlbHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAasFbnr4CAABqBgAA HwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQA BgAIAAAAIQCcTl4h4gYAADocAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABsFAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhl bWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADUMAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAOA0A AAAA " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_4" o:spid="_x0000_s1026" style='position:absolute;  
>margin-left:262.5pt;margin-top:-454.35pt;width:78pt;height:53.25pt;z-index:251660288;<br>visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:none;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;<br>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;v-text-anchor:middle' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAa7Lb9boCAABlBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVd9P2zAQfp+0/8HyOySt0lIqAird QJMQRZSJ58NxmmiObdluSPfX7+w4bcUQk7b1ofXdfff5froXV10jSMuNrZXM6eg0pYRLpopabnL6 /enmZEaJdSALEErynO64pVeXnz9dwHxjQFc1I8gg7RxyWjmn50liWcUbsKdKc4m2UpkGHIpmkxQG XpG5Eck4TadJA7WklweqL+CAbE39F1RCsR+8WIJswSKlYPNjTYxRsH9nhrlsb41e6wfjI2f37YMh dZFTrJyEBktEk2iIMBSTN16bA0FXmsbjVVmSLqfZOJuNJsi1y+lJNptMZtmkJ+SdIwwR5+fpNEUA Q8T0bDo+i3ZWrf5EwaqvH5JgmH04eDgK0WofoGx/zzkbcl61IEi2z9wjh7QHLxsr9p8S3scKc22s u+WqIf6QUy5ErS0PgwXtnXV9JAMq5KJuaiFCn4T0CqtEXXhdEPwA86UwBLPKqetGPjG88AiFkvf0 ypiX69ahTq67VsXO87zgLw6HURgUNsxqdlNjhHdg3QMYXBhU4uq5FX6VQr3mVMUTJZUyP9/TezwO MVopecUFzKnEvaREfJMWZ2OUZUjqgpBNzsYomGPLy7FFbpulwgRHIbZw9HgnhmNpVPOsTLHwd6IJ JMObc8qcGYSlQxlNuOWMLxbhzFSjwd3JtcZ9G4U++OI/dc9gdGySw3G+V+sK9LuN6rGhGXqxddiu 2MW+pt4grFu7neChi6HyXBa+ro9YcwH+/eLy5PY69g4R2KxDc7aWr/UjZ5F36J71lIFePvISFxs3 bhxSCM/aYSqAMS5dn52toOD9sExS/AzjMsxRuFp4Qs9c4pjtuSPBgOxJBu5+6iLeu/KyxIj3zulH gfXOe49ws5IH56aWyrxHIDCreHOP78e8L0wYeFS8eWADJP4h+Ff8WL78BQAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYA CAAAACEAnE5eIeIGAAA6HAAAGgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlPbxtFFL8j 8R1Ge2/j/42jOlXs2A20aaPYLepxvB7vTjO7s5oZJ/UNtUckJERBHKjEjQMCKrUSl/JpAkVQpH4F 3szsrnfiNUnbCCpoDvHu29+8/+/Nm93LV+5FDB0SISmPO171YsVDJPb5hMZBx7s1GlxY95BUOJ5g xmPS8eZEelc233/vMt7wGU3GHIvJKCQRQcAolhu444VKJRtra9IHMpYXeUJieDblIsIKbkWwNhH4 CAREbK1WqbTWIkxjbxM4Ks2oz+BfrKQm+EwMNRuCYhyB9JvTKfWJwU4Oqhoh57LHBDrErOMBzwk/  
>GpF7ykMMSwUPOl7FHlrm5fX8Ea6iKkVawvrBuYvXZcumBzUjEwRjHOh1UGjfWk7528ATC3j+v1+ r1/N+RkA9n2w1OpS5NkYrFe7Gc8CyF4u8+5VmpWGiy/wry/p3O52u812qotlakD2srGEX6+0Gls1 B29AFt9cwje6W71ey8EbkMW3lvCDS+1Ww8UbUMhofLCE1gEdDFLuOWTK2U4pfB3g65UUvkBBNuTZ pUVMeaxW5VqE73IxAIAGMqxojNQ8IVPsQ072cDQWFGsBeIPgwhNL8uUSSctC0hc0UR3vwwTHXgHy 8tn3L589Qcf3nx7f/+n4wYPj+z9aRs6qHRwHxVUvvv3sz0cfoz+efPPi4RfleFnE/rDJ7/8/Hk5 EMpnYd7zLx/9vTx868+/f27hyXwLYHHRfiIRkSiG+QI7fMIDDNecTUnY/FqK0YhpsUVW3EgcYy1 lBL+fRU66BtzzNLoOHp0ievB2wLaRxnw6uyuo/AwFDNFSyRfCyMHuMs563JR6oVrWlbBzaNZHJQL F7Mibh/jwzLZPRw78e3PEuibWVo6hvdC4qi5x3CscEBiopB+xg8IKbHuDqWOX3epL7jkU4XuUNTF tNQlIzp2smmxaIdGEJd5mc0Qb8c3u7dRl7Myq7fJoYuEqsCsRPkRYY4br+KZwlEZyxGOWNHh17EK y5QczoVfxPWlgkgHhHHUnxApy9bcFGBvIejXMHSs0rDvsnnkIoWiB2U8r2POi8htftALcZSUYYc0 DovYD+QBpChGe1yVwXe5WyH6HuKA45Xhvk2JE+7Tu8EtGjgqLRJEP5mJklheJdzJ3+GcTTExrQaa utOrIxr/XeNmFDq3lXB+jRta5fOvH5Xo/ba27C3YvcpqZudEo16FO9mee1xM6NvfnbfxLN4jUBDL W9S75vyuOXv/+ea8qp7PvyUvujA0aD2L2EHbjN3Ryql7Shkbqjkj16UZvCXsPZMBEPU6c7ok+Sks CeFSVzIIcHCBwGYNElx9RFU4DHECQ3vV00wCmbIOJEq4hMOiIZfy1ngY/JU9ajb1IcR2DonVLp9Y cl2Ts7NGzsZoFZgDbSaorhmcVVj9UsoUbHsdYVWt1JmlVY1qpik60nKTtYvNoRxcnpsGxNybMNQg GIXAyy0432vRcNjBjEy0322MsrCYKJxniGSIJySNkbZ7OUZVE6QsV5YM0XbYZNAHx1O8VpDW1mzf QNpZglQU11ghLovem0Qpy+BFlIDbyXJkcbE4WYyOOl67WWt6yMdJx5vCORkuowSiLvUciVkAb5h8 JWzan1rMpsoX0WxnhrlFUIVXH9bvSwY7fSARUm1jGdrUMI/SFGCxlmT1rzXBredlQEk3OpsW9XVI hn9NC/CjG1oynRJfFYNdoGjf2du0lfKZImIYTo7QmM3EPobw61QFeyZUwusO0xH0Dbyb0942j9zm nBZd8Y2YwVk6ZkmI03arSzSrZAs3DSnXwdwV1APbSnU3xr26Kabkz8mUYhr/z0zR+wm8fahPdAR8 eNErMNKV0vG4UCGHLpSE1B8IGBxM74Bsgfe78BiSCt5Km19BDvWvrTnLw5Q1HCLVPg2QoLAfqVAQ sgdtyWTfKcyq6d5lWbKUkcmogroysWqPySFhI90DW3pv91AIqW66SdoGDO5k/rn3aQWNAz3kFOvN 6WT53mtr4J+efGwxg1FuHzYDTeb/XMV8PFjsqna9WZ7tvUVD9IPFmNXIqgKEFbaCdlr2r6nCK261 tmMtWVxrZspBFJctBmI+ECXwDgnpf7D/UeEz+wVDb6gjvg+9FcHHC80M0gay+oIdPJBukJY4hsHJ Em0yaVbWtenopL2WbdbnPOnmck84W2t2lni/orPz4cwV59TieTo79bDja0tb6WqI7MkSBdI0O8iY wJR9ydrFCRoH1Y4HX5Mg0PfgCr5HeUCraVpN0+AKPjLBsGS/DHW89CKjwHNLyTH1jFLPMI2M0sgo zYwCw1n6DSajtKBT6c8m8NlO/3go+0ICE1z6RSVrqs7nvs2/AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVs c4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQkSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3cc aloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXTcvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOP VuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHii0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2ed NS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVscy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQBrstv1ugIAAGUGAAAfAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFwUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEu eG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMQwAAGNsaXBib2Fy ZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAAA0DQAAAAA= " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_7" o:spid="_x0000_s1028"<br>style='position:absolute;margin-left:102pt;margin-top:-229.35pt;width:24.75pt;  
>height:18.75pt;z-index:251664384;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;<br>mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;<br>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;  
>mso-width-relative:margin;mso-height-relative:margin;v-text-anchor:middle'<br>o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAimuzvb4CAABnBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVW1P2zAQ/j5p/8Hyd2jSl9FWBFS6 gSYhiigTnw/HaaI5tme7Id2v39lx2oohJm3rh9Z399xzr3bPL9takIYbWymZ0fQ0oYRLpvJKbjL6 7fH6ZEqJdSBzEEryjO64pZcXHz+cw3xjQJcVI8gg7RwyWjqn54OBZSWvwZ4qzSXaCmVqcCiazSA3 8ILMtRgMk+TToIZK0osD1WdwQLam+gsqodh3ni9BNmCRUrD5sSbmKNi/M8NcNjdGr/W98Zmzu+be kCrPKHZOQo0tooNoiDAUB6+8NgeCtjC1x6uiIG1Gh8NkNk2Qa5fRk3Q2m47Gk46Qt44wRIzS8Wg4 oYQhYjiapnjuAparP1Gw8su7JJhmlw4ejlK02icom99rPutrXjUgyNm+co/sy+69bOzYfyp4nyvM tbHuhqua+ENGuRCVtjwsFjS31nWZ9KhQi7quhAhtE9IrrBJV7nVB8AvMl8IQrCqjrk19YRjwCIWS 9/TKWJdr16FPrr1S+c7zPOMvLodRmBRO1Gp2XWGGt2DdPRi8MKjEq+dW+FUI9ZJRFU+UlMr8fEvv 8bjEaKXkBS9gRu2PLRhOifgqbUZn6XiMtC4I48nZEAVzbHk+tshtvVRYYhqyC0ePd6I/FkbVT8rk Cx8VTSAZxs4oc6YXlg5lNOE9Z3yxCGemag3uVq413rg0TMK3/7F9AqPjmBwu9J1al6DfHFWHDePQ i63DgcU5dl31BmHd2u0ED3MMvecy9519wK4L8C8Ylyc3V3F6iMBxHcaztXytHziLvP38rKcM9PKB F3i1/a0MJYSH7bAXwBiXrqvOlpDzbl0mCX76hek3KYQWntAzF7hoe+5I0CM7kp6727uI9668KDDj vXPyXmKd894jRFby4FxXUpm3CARWFSN3+G7Ru8aElUfFqyc2QOJfgn/Hj+WLXwAAAP/AwBQSwME FAAGAAgAAAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZT28b RRS/I/EdRntv4/+NozpV7NgNtGmj2C3qcbwe704zu7OaGSf1DbVHJCREQRyoxI0DAiq1EpfyaQJF UKR+Bd7M7K534jVJ2wgqaA7x7tvfvP/vzZvdy1fuRQwdEiEpjzte9WLFQyT2+YTGQce7NRpcWPeQ VDieYMZj0vHmRHpXNt9/7zLe8BlNxhyLySgkEUHAKJYbuOOFSiUba2vSBzKWF3lCYng25SLCCm5F sDYR+AgERGytVqm01iJMY28TOCrNqM/gX6ykJvhMDDUbgmIcgfSb0yn1icFODqoaIeeyxwQ6xKzj Ac8JPxqRe8pDDEsFDzpexfx5a5uX1/BGuoipFWsL6wbmL12XLpgc1IxMEYxzodVBo31pO+dvAEwt 4/r9fq9fzfkZAPZ9sNTqUuTZGKxXuxnPAsheLvPuVZqVhosv8K8v6dzudrvNdqqLZWpA9rKxhF+v tBpbNQdvQBbfXMI3ulu9XsvBG5DFt5bwg0vtVsPFG1DIaHywhNYBHQxS7jlkytlOKXwd4OuVFL5A QTbk2aVFTHmsVuVahO9yMQCABjKsaIzUPCFT7ENO9nA0FhRrAXiD4MITS/LlEknLQtIXNFEd78ME x14B8vLZ9y+fPUHH958e3/p+MGD4/s/WkbOqh0cB8VVL7797M9HH6M/nnzz4uEX5XhZxP/6wye/  
>Px5ORDKZ2He8y8f/b08fOvPv39u4cl8C2Bx0X4iEZEohvkCO3zCAwzXnE1J2PxaitGIabFFVtx IHGMtZQS/n0VOugbc8zS6Dh6dInrwdsC2kcZ8OrsrqPwMBQzRUskXwsjB7jLOetyUeqFa1pWwc2j WRyUCxezIm4f48My2T0cO/HtzxLom1laOob3QuKoucdwrHBAYqKQfsYPCCmx7g6ljl93qS+45FOF 7lDUxbTUJSM6drJpsWiHRhCXeZnNEG/HN7u3UZezMqu3yaGLhKrArET5EWGOG6/imcJRGcsRjljR 4dexCsuUHM6FX8T1pYJIB4Rx1J8QKcvW3BRgbyHo1zB0rNKw77J55CKFogdlPK9jzovIbX7QC3GU lGGHNA6L2A/kAaQoRntclcF3uVsh+h7igOOV4b5NiRPu07vBLRo4Ki0SRD+ZiZJYXiXcyd/hnE0x Ma0GmrrTqyMa/13jZhQ6t5Vwfo0bWuXzrx+V6P22tuwt2L3KambnRKNehTvZnntcTOjb35238Sze I1AQy1vUu+b8rjl7/nmvKqez78lL7owNGg9i9hB24zd0cqpe0oZG6o5I9elGbwl7D2TARD1OnO6 JPkpLAnhUlcyCHBwgcBmDRJcfURVOAxxAkN71dNMApmyDiRKuITDoiGX8tZ4GPyVPWo29SHEdg6J 1S6fWHJdk7OzRs7GaBWYA20mqK4ZnFVY/VLKFGx7HWFVrdSZpVWNaqYpOtJyk7WLzaEcXJ6bBsTc mzDUIBiFwMstON9r0XDYwYxMtN9tjLKwmCicZ4hkiCckjZG2ezlGVROkLFeWDNF22GTQB8dTvFaQ 1tZs30DaWYJUFNdYIS6L3ptEKcvgRZSA28lyZHGxOFmMjjpeu1lresjHScebwjkZLqMEoi71HIlZ AG+YfCVs2p9azKbKF9FsZ4a5RVCFVx/W70sGO30gEVJtYxna1DCP0hRgsZZk9a81wa3nZUBJNzqb FvV1SIZ/TQvwoxtaMp0SXxWDXaBo39nbtJXymSJiGE6O0JjNxD6G8OtUBXsmVMLrDtMR9A28m9Pe No/c5pwWXfGNmMFZOmZJiNN2q0s0q2QLNw0p18HcFdQD20p1N8a9uimm5M/JlGIa/89M0fsJvH2o T3QEfHjRKzDSldLxuFAhhy6UhNQfCBgcTO+AbIH3u/AYkgreSptfQQ71r605y8OUNRwi1T4NkKCw H6lQELIHbclk3ynMquneZVmylJHJqIK6MrFqj8khYSPdA1t6b/dQCKluuknaBgzuZP6592kFjQM9 5BTrzelk+d5ra+CfnnxsMYNRbh82A03m/1zFfDxY7Kp2vVme7b1FQ/SDxZjVyKoChBW2gnZa9q+p witutbZjLVlca2bKQRSXLQZiPhAl8A4J6X+w/1HhM/sFQ2+oI74PvRXBxwvNDNIGsvqCHTyQbpCW OIbByRJtMmlW1rXp6KS9lm3W5zzp5nJPOFtrdpZ4v6Kz8+HMFefU4nk6O/Ww42tLW+lqiOzJEgXS NDvImMCUfcnaxQkaB9WOB1+TIND34Aq+R3lAq2laTdPgCj4ywbBkvwx1vPQio8BzS8kx9YxSzzCN jNLIKM2MAsNZ+g0mo7SgU+nPJvDZTv94KPtCAhNc+kUla6rO577NvwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1s LnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3li TJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1A VzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMH SldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMAUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAA CwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3JlbHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAimuzvb4CAABnBgAA HwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQA BgAIAAAAIQCcTl4h4gYAADocAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABsFAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhl bWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADUMAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAOA0A AAAA " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_6" o:spid="_x0000_s1027" style='position:absolute;  
>margin-left:355.5pt;margin-top:-192.6pt;width:45.75pt;height:80.25pt;<br>z-index:251662336;visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:square;  
>mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;<br>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;  
>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;mso-width-percent:0;mso-height-percent:0;<br>mso-width-relative:margin;mso-height-relative:margin;v-text-anchor:middle'  
>o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvSv23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAasFbnr4CAABqBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVd9P2zAQfp+0/8HyOyTp2gIVAZVu oEmIIsrE8+E4TTTH9mw3pPvrd3actmKISdv60Pp833332z2/7BpBWm5srWROs+OUEi6ZKmq5zum3 x+ujU0qsA1mAUJLndMstvbz4+OEcZmsDuqoZQQZpZ5DTyjk9SxLLKt6APVaaS9SVyjTgUDTrpDDw gsyNSEZpOk0aqCW92FN9BgdkY+q/oBKKfefFAmQLFikFmx3exBgF+3dmmMn2xuiVvjc+cnbX3htS FznFyklosEQ0iYoIQzF5ZbXeE3SlaTxelSXpcjoZj85GE+Ta5vQom3zKpqO0J+SdI8wjTrN0NKGE ISJLs7PsZBI9Vss/cbDqy/ssGGgfEB4OgrTahyjb37OeDlkvWxBkusvdI4fEBysba/a/Ut4FCzNt rLvhqiH+kFMuRK0tD7MF7a11fSgDKiSjrmshQquE9BdWibrwd0HwM8wXwhBMK6euy3xm6PAAhZK3 9JcxMdetQqFcd6WKred5xl+cD6MwKGyq1ey6xghvwbp7MLgzeInb55b4VQr1klMVT5RUyvx8697j cY5RS8kL7mBO7Y8NGE6J+CptTs+y8RhpXRDGkxMcIGIONc+HGrlpFgpTzEJ04ejxTgzH0qjmSZli 7r2iCiRD3zllzgzCwqGMKlx1xufzcGaq0eBu5Urj0mWhE778j90TGB3b5HCm79SqAv1mq3psaIee bxw2LPaxr6pXCOtWbit46GOoPZeFr+wDVl2Af8S4PLq5it1DBLZr356N5Sv9wFnkHfpnPWWglw+8 xO3GtRuFFMLbtp8LYIxL12dnKyh4Py6TFD/DwAyTFFwLT+iZSxy0HXckGJA9ycDdz13Ee1Nelhjx zjh9L7DeeGcRPCu5N25qqcxbBAKzip57fD/ofWHCyOPFq1c2QOK/gn/KD+WLXwAAAP/AwBQSwME FAAGAAgAAAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhlbWUxLnhtbOxZT28b RRS/I/EdRntv4/+NozpV7NgNtGmj2C3qcbwe704zu7OaGSf1DbVHJCREQRyoxI0DAiq1EpfyaQJF UKR+Bd7M7K534jVJ2wgqaA7x7tvfvP/vzZvdy1fuRQwdEiEpjzte9WLFQyT2+YTGQce7NRpcWPeQ VDieYMZj0vHmRHpXNt9/7zLe8BlNxhyLySgkEUHAKJYbuOOFSiUba2vSBzKWF3lCYng25SLCCm5F sDYR+AgERGytVqm01iJMY28TOCrNqM/gX6ykJvhMDDUbgmIcgfSb0yn1icFODqoaIeeyxwQ6xKzj Ac8JPxqRe8pDDEsFDzpexfx5a5uX1/BGuoipFWsL6wbmL12XLpgc1IxMEYxzodVBo31pO+dvAEwt 4/r9fq9fzfkZAPZ9sNTqUuTZGKxXuxnPAsheLvPuVZqVhosv8K8v6dzudrvNdqqLZWpA9rKxhF+v tBpbNQdvQBbfXMI3ulu9XsvBG5DFt5bwg0vtVsPFG1DIaHywhNYBHQxS7jlkytlOKXwd4OuVFL5A QTbk2aVFTHmsVuVahO9yMQCABjKsaIzUPCFT7ENO9nA0FhRrAXiD4MITS/LlEknLQtIXNFEd78ME x14B8vLZ9y+fPUHH958e3/p+MGD4/s/WkbOqh0cB8VVL7797M9HH6M/nnzz4uEX5XhZxP/6wye/  
>Px5ORDKZ2He8y8f/b08fOvPv39u4cl8C2Bx0X4iEZEohvkCO3zCAwzXnE1J2PxaitGIabFFVtx IHGMtZQS/n0VOugbc8zS6Dh6dInrwdsC2kcZ8OrsrqPwMBQzRUskXwsjB7jLOetyUeqFa1pWwc2j WRyUCxezIm4f48My2T0cO/HtzxLom1laOob3QuKoucdwrHBAYqKQfsYPCCmx7g6ljl93qS+45FOF 7lDUxbTUJSM6drJpsWiHRhCXeZnNEG/HN7u3UZezMqu3yaGLhKrArET5EWGOG6/imcJRGcsRjljR 4dexCsuUHM6FX8T1pYJIB4Rx1J8QKcvW3BRgbyHo1zB0rNKw77J55CKFogdlPK9jzovIbX7QC3GU lGGHNA6L2A/kAaQoRntclcF3uVsh+h7igOOV4b5NiRPu07vBLRo4Ki0SRD+ZiZJYXiXcyd/hnE0x Ma0GmrrTqyMa/13jZhQ6t5Vwfo0bWuXzrx+V6P22tuwt2L3KambnRKNehTvZnntcTOjb35238Sze I1AQy1vUu+b8rjl7/nmvKqez78lL7owNGg9i9hB24zd0cqpe0oZG6o5I9elGbwl7D2TARD1OnO6 JPkpLAnhUlcyCHBwgcBmDRJcfURVOAxxAkN71dNMApmyDiRKuITDoiGX8tZ4GPyVPWo29SHEdg6J 1S6fWHJdk7OzRs7GaBWYA20mqK4ZnFVY/VLKFGx7HWFVrdSZpVWNaqYpOtJyk7WLzaEcXJ6bBsTc mzDUIBiFwMstON9r0XDYwYxMtN9tjLKwmCicZ4hkiCckjZG2ezlGVROkLFeWDNF22GTQB8dTvFaQ 1tZs30DaWYJUFNdYIS6L3ptEKcvgRZSA28lyZHGxOFmMjjpeu1lresjHScebwjkZLqMEoi71HIlZ AG+YfCVs2p9azKbKF9FsZ4a5RVCFVx/W70sGO30gEVJtYxna1DCP0hRgsZZk9a81wa3nZUBJNzqb FvV1SIZ/TQvwoxtaMp0SXxWDXaBo39nbtJXymSJiGE6O0JjNxD6G8OtUBXsmVMLrDtMR9A28m9Pe No/c5pwWXfGNmMFZOmZJiNN2q0s0q2QLNw0p18HcFdQD20p1N8a9uimm5M/JlGIa/89M0fsJvH2o T3QEfHjRKzDSldLxuFAhhy6UhNQfCBgcTO+AbIH3u/AYkgreSptfQQ71r605y8OUNRwi1T4NkKCw H6lQELIHbclk3ynMquneZVmylJHJqIK6MrFqj8khYSPdA1t6b/dQCKluuknaBgzuZP6592kFjQM9 5BTrzelk+d5ra+CfnnxsMYNRbh82A03m/1zFfDxY7Kp2vVme7b1FQ/SDxZjVyKoChBW2gnZa9q+p witutbZjLVlca2bKQRSXLQZiPhAl8A4J6X+w/1HhM/sFQ2+oI74PvRXBxwvNDNIGsvqCHTyQbpCW OIbByRJtMmlW1rXp6KS9lm3W5zzp5nJPOFtrdpZ4v6Kz8+HMFefU4nk6O/Ww42tLW+lqiOzJEgXS NDvImMCUfcnaxQkaB9WOB1+TIND34Aq+R3lAq2laTdPgCj4ywbBkvwx1vPQio8BzS8kx9YxSzzCN jNLIKM2MAsNZ+g0mo7SgU+nPJvDZTv94KPtCAhNc+kUla6rO577NvwAAAP/AwBQSwMEFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1s LnJlbHOEj80KwjAQhO+C7xD2btJ6EJEmvYjQq9QHCMk2LTY/JFHs2xvoRUHwsjCz7DezTfuyM3li TJN3HGpaAUGnvJ6c4XDrL7sjkJSl03L2DjksmKAV201zxVnmcpTGKSRSKC5xGHMOJ8aSGtHKRH1A VzaDj1bmIqNhQaq7NMj2VXVg8ZMB4otJOs0hdroG0i+hJP9n+2GYFJ69elh0+UcEy6UXFqCMBjMH SldnnTUtXYGJhn39Jt4AAAD/wMAUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhALvlSJQFAQAAHgIAABMAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAFtDb250ZW50X1R5cGVzXS54bWxQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAA CwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA2AQAAX3JlbHMvLnJlbHNQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAasFbnr4CAABqBgAA HwAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgAgAAY2xpcGJvYXJkL2RyYXdpbmdzL2RyYXdpbmcxLnhtbFBLAQItABQA BgAIAAAAIQCcTl4h4gYAADocAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABsFAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvdGhlbWUvdGhl bWUxLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCcZkZBuwAAACQBAAAqAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADUMAABjbGlw Ym9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvX3JlbHMvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sLnJlbHNQSwUGAAAAAAUABQBnAQAAOA0A AAAA " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-!- [if gte vml 1]v:oval id="Oval_x0020_4" o:spid="_x0000_s1026" style='position:absolute;  
>margin-left:262.5pt;margin-top:-454.35pt;width:78pt;height:53.25pt;z-index:251660288;<br>visibility:visible;mso-wrap-style:none;mso-wrap-distance-left:9pt;  
>mso-wrap-distance-top:0;mso-wrap-distance-right:9pt;<br>mso-wrap-distance-bottom:0;mso-position-horizontal:absolute;  
>mso-position-horizontal-relative:text;mso-position-vertical:absolute;<br>mso-position-vertical-relative:text;v-text-anchor:middle' o:gfxdata="UEsDBBQABgAIAAAAIQC75UiUBQEAAB4CAAATAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbKSRvU7DMBSF dyTewfKKEqcMCKEmHfgZgaE8wMW+SSwc27JvS/v23KTJgkoXFsu+P+c7Ol5vDoMTe0zZBl/LVVlJ gV4HY31Xy4/tS3EvRSbwBlzwWMsjZrlprq/W22PELHjb51r2RPFBqax7HCCXIaLnThvSAMTP1KkI +gs6VLdVdad08ISeCho1ZLN+whZ2jsTzgcsnJwldluLxNDiyagkxOquB2Knae/OLUsyEkjenmdzb mG/YhlRnCWPnb8C898bRJGtQvEOiVxjYhtLOxs8AySiT4JuDystlVV4WPeM6tK3VaILeDZxIOSsu ti/jidNGNZ3/J08yC1dNv9v8AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEArTA/8cEAAAAyAQAACwAAAF9y ZWxzLy5yZWxzhI/NCsIwEITvgu8Q9m7TehCRpr2I4FX0AdZk2wbbJGTj39ubi6AgeJtl2G9m6vYx jeJGka13CqqiBEFOe2Ndr+B03C3WIDihMzh6RwqexNA281l9oBFTfuLBBhaZ4ljBkFLYSMl6oAm5 8IFcdjofJ0z5jL0MqC/Yk1yW5UrGTwY0X0yxNwri3lQgjs+Qk/+zfddZTVuvrxO59CNCmoj3vCwj MfaUFOjRhrPHaN4Wv0VV5OYgm1p+LW1eAAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEAa7Lb9boCAABlBgAA HwAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWysVd9P2zAQfp+0/8HyOySt0lIqAird QJMQRZSJ58NxmmiObdluSPfX7+w4bcUQk7b1ofXdfff5froXV10jSMuNrZXM6eg0pYRLpopabnL6 /enmZEaJdSALEErynO64pVeXnz9dwHxjQFc1I8gg7RxyWjmn50liWcUbsKdKc4m2UpkGHIpmkxQG XpG5Eck4TadJA7WklweqL+CAbE39F1RCsR+8WIJswSKlYPNjTYxRsH9nhrlsb41e6wfjI2f37YMh dZFTrJyEBktEk2iIMBSTN16bA0FXmsbjVVmSLqfZOJuNJsi1y+lJNptMZtmkJ+SdIwwR5+fpNEUA Q8T0bDo+i3ZWrf5EwaqvH5JgmH04eDgK0WofoGx/zzkbcl61IEi2z9wjh7QHLxsr9p8S3scKc22s u+WqIf6QUy5ErS0PgwXtnXV9JAMq5KJuaiFCn4T0CqtEXXhdEPwA86UwBLPKqetGPjG88AiFkvf0 ypiX69ahTq67VsXO87zgLw6HURgUNsxqdlNjhHdg3QMYXBhU4uq5FX6VQr3mVMUTJZUyP9/TezwO MVopecUFzKnEvaREfJMWZ2OUZUjqgpBNzsYomGPLy7FFbpulwgRHIbZw9HgnhmNpVPOsTLHwd6IJ JMObc8qcGYSlQxlNuOWMLxbhzFSjwd3JtcZ9G4U++OI/dc9gdGySw3G+V+sK9LuN6rGhGXqxddiu 2MW+pt4grFu7neChi6HyXBa+ro9YcwH+/eLy5PY69g4R2KxDc7aWr/UjZ5F36J71lIFePvISFxs3 bhxSCM/aYSqAMS5dn52toOD9sExS/AzjMsxRuFp4Qs9c4pjtuSPBgOxJBu5+6iLeu/KyxIj3zulH gfXOe49ws5IH56aWyrxHIDCreHOP78e8L0wYeFS8eWADJP4h+Ff8WL78BQAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYA CAAAACEAnE5eIeIGAAA6HAAAGgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEueG1s7FlPbxtFFL8j 8R1Ge2/j/42jOlXs2A20aaPYLepxvB7vTjO7s5oZJ/UNtUckJERBHKjEjQMCKrUSl/JpAkVQpH4F 3szsrnfiNUnbCCpoDvHu29+8/+/Nm93LV+5FDB0SISmPO171YsVDJPb5hMZBx7s1GlxY95BUOJ5g xmPS8eZEelc233/vMt7wGU3GHIvJKCQRQcAolhu444VKJRtra9IHMpYXeUJieDblIsIKbkWwNhH4 CAREbK1WqbTWIkxjbxM4Ks2oz+BfrKQm+EwMNRuCYhyB9JvTKfWJwU4Oqhoh57LHBDrErOMBzwk/  
>GpF7ykMMSwUPOl7FHlrm5fX8Ea6iKkVawvrBuYvXZcumBzUjEwRjHOh1UGjfWk7528ATC3j+v1+ r1/N+RkA9n2w1OpS5NkYrFe7Gc8CyF4u8+5VmpWGiy/wry/p3O52u812qotlakD2srGEX6+0Gls1 B29AFt9cwje6W71ey8EbkMW3lvCDS+1Ww8UbUMhofLCE1gEdDFLuOWTK2U4pfB3g65UUvkBBNuTZ pUVMeaxW5VqE73IxAIAGMqxojNQ8IVPsQ072cDQWFGsBeIPgwhNL8uUSSctC0hc0UR3vwwTHXgHy 8tn3L589Qcf3nx7f/+n4wYPj+z9aRs6qHRwHxVUvvv3sz0cfoz+efPPi4RfleFnE/rDJ7/8/Hk5 EMpnYd7zLx/9vTx868+/f27hyXwLYHHRfiIRkSiG+QI7fMIDDNecTUnY/FqK0YhpsUVW3EgcYy1 lBL+fRU66BtzzNLoOHp0ievB2wLaRxnw6uyuo/AwFDNFSyRfCyMHuMs563JR6oVrWlbBzaNZHJQL F7Mibh/jwzLZPRw78e3PEuibWVo6hvdC4qi5x3CscEBiopB+xg8IKbHuDqWOX3epL7jkU4XuUNTF tNQlIzp2smmxaIdGEJd5mc0Qb8c3u7dRl7Myq7fJoYuEqsCsRPkRYY4br+KZwlEZyxGOWNHh17EK y5QczoVfxPWlgkgHhHHUnxApy9bcFGBvIejXMHSs0rDvsnnkIoWiB2U8r2POi8htftALcZSUYYc0 DovYD+QBpChGe1yVwXe5WyH6HuKA45Xhvk2JE+7Tu8EtGjgqLRJEP5mJklheJdzJ3+GcTTExrQaa utOrIxr/XeNmFDq3lXB+jRta5fOvH5Xo/ba27C3YvcpqZudEo16FO9mee1xM6NvfnbfxLN4jUBDL W9S75vyuOXv/+ea8qp7PvyUvujA0aD2L2EHbjN3Ryql7Shkbqjkj16UZvCXsPZMBEPU6c7ok+Sks CeFSVzIIcHCBwGYNElx9RFU4DHECQ3vV00wCmbIOJEq4hMOiIZfy1ngY/JU9ajb1IcR2DonVLp9Y cl2Ts7NGzsZoFZgDbSaorhmcVVj9UsoUbHsdYVWt1JmlVY1qpik60nKTtYvNoRxcnpsGxNybMNQg GIXAyy0432vRcNjBjEy0322MsrCYKJxniGSIJySNkbZ7OUZVE6QsV5YM0XbYZNAHx1O8VpDW1mzf QNpZglQU11ghLovem0Qpy+BFlIDbyXJkcbE4WYyOOl67WWt6yMdJx5vCORkuowSiLvUciVkAb5h8 JWzan1rMpsoX0WxnhrlFUIVXH9bvSwY7fSARUm1jGdrUMI/SFGCxlmT1rzXBredlQEk3OpsW9XVI hn9NC/CjG1oynRJfFYNdoGjf2du0lfKZImIYTo7QmM3EPobw61QFeyZUwusO0xH0Dbyb0942j9zm nBZd8Y2YwVk6ZkmI03arSzSrZAs3DSnXwdwV1APbSnU3xr26Kabkz8mUYhr/z0zR+wm8fahPdAR8 eNErMNKV0vG4UCGHLpSE1B8IGBxM74Bsgfe78BiSCt5Km19BDvWvrTnLw5Q1HCLVPg2QoLAfqVAQ sgdtyWTfKcyq6d5lWbKUkcmogroysWqPySFhI90DW3pv91AIqW66SdoGDO5k/rn3aQWNAz3kFOvN 6WT53mtr4J+efGwxg1FuHzYDTeb/XMV8PFjsqna9WZ7tvUVD9IPFmNXIqgKEFbaCdlr2r6nCK261 tmMtWVxrZspBFJctBmI+ECXwDgnpf7D/UeEz+wVDb6gjvg+9FcHHC80M0gay+oIdPJBukJY4hsHJ Em0yaVbWtenopL2WbdbnPOnmck84W2t2lni/orPz4cwV59TieTo79bDja0tb6WqI7MkSBdI0O8iY wJR9ydrFCRoH1Y4HX5Mg0PfgCr5HeUCraVpN0+AKPjLBsGS/DHW89CKjwHNLyTH1jFLPMI2M0sgo zYwCw1n6DSajtKBT6c8m8NlO/3go+0ICE1z6RSVrqs7nvs2/AAAA/8DAFBLAwQUAAYACAAAACEA nGZGQbsAAAAkAQAAKgAAAGNsaXBib2FyZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVs c4SPzQrCMBCE74LvEPZu0noQkSa9iNCr1AcIyTYtNj8kUezbG+hFQfCyMLPsN7NN+7IzeWJMk3cc aloBQae8npzhcOsvuyOQlKXTcvYOOSyYoBXbTXPFWeZylMYpJFIoLnEYcw4nxpIa0cpEfUBXNoOP VuYio2FBqrs0yPZVdWDxkwHii0k6zSF2ugbSL6Ek/2f7YZgUnr16WHT5RwTLpRcWoIwGMwdKV2ed NS1dgYmGff0m3gAAAP/AwBQSwECLQAUAAYACAAAACEAu+VIlAUBAAAeAgAAEwAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAW0NvbnRlbnRfVHlwZXNdLnhtbFBLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQCtMD/xwQAAADIBAAALAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAADYBAABfcmVscy8ucmVsc1BLAQItABQABgAIAAAAIQBrstv1ugIAAGUGAAAfAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAACACAABjbGlwYm9hcmQvZHJhd2luZ3MvZHJhd2luZzEueG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgA AAAhAJxOXiHiBgAAOhwAABoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFwUAAGNsaXBib2FyZC90aGVtZS90aGVtZTEu eG1sUEsBAi0AFAAGAAgAAAAhAJxmRkG7AAAAJAEAACoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMQwAAGNsaXBib2Fy ZC9kcmF3aW5ncy9fcmVscy9kcmF3aW5nMS54bWwucmVsc1BLBQYAAAAABQAFAGcBAAA0DQAAAAA= " filled="f" strokecolor="black [3213]" strokeweight="2pt"  
>v:textbox style='mso-fit-shape-to-text:t'  
>v:oval![endif]-!- [if !vml]-!-[endif]-The group were walking through Reflection Cave when Ash thought he saw something behind him. It was a small, floating green Pokémon he thought he recognized as Celebi. "Hey!" Shouted / "What is it, Ash?", Serena / "Look in that mirror!", Ash exclaimed. "I see something!"br / The others looked in the / "Er… Ash – I don't know how to tell you this", Clemont said, "but there's nothing there."br / "Don't worry, Ash!", Bonnie screeched. "I see it too!"br / Ash let out an exasperated sigh. He knew Bonnie was lying just to patronize him. He was flattered that Bonnie had a crush on him, but he was tired of Bonnie saying things just to impress him, as he had told her time after time that she was too young for him. "It's fine.", he said. "I was probably just imagining / br / They carried on through the cave, when all of a sudden, the small Pokémon leapt out. This was met with choruses of shrieks from the gang. "Celebiiiiiiii", the Pokémon screamed, floating all over the place. Then, an odd aura started to emit from the creature and the heroes fell / br / When they woke up, they found themselves in an odd, white room. But this wasn't the only strange thing that had happened. They had all aged about 10 years - all except for Bonnie. The age gap between her and the other three had increased to about fifteen years. "Ahhh!", yelled Ash. "Serena! Clemont! You look about 20!"br / "So do you!", the others shouted. "Your voice is deeper now as well!"br / "Well, what are we going to do?", said Ash. "Something's clearly wrong."br / "You don't say?!", shouted / "Enough whining. Here's what we'll do. I can't believe three young adults such as yourselves have to be bossed around by a child.", Bonnie shouted. "Clemont, you and Serena look around the area, and try and see what's here. Ash and I will stay put. Understood?"br / "Yes", groaned the other three. Ash knew the reason she had elected the other two to go and make him stay with / After Clemont and Serena had left the room, Ash decided to speak up. "Bonnie.", he said. "I know why you made me stay here with you."br / "You do?", she / "Yes. It's so that you could make a pass at me."br / "No, far from it. I actually picked the other two to go as they're much stronger than you."br / "Oh, come off it. You're clearly trying to seduce me by playing dumb. And I don't like it."br / "And why's that?"br / "Because it's working." Ash leant in and attempted to kiss Bonnie. She leant / "Ash, look.", Bonnie said. "You've got it wrong. It wouldn't work. You're an adult and I'm 5."br / "That doesn't matter.", Ash / "Yes it does.", Bonnie replied. "This will not ever happen. Clear?"br / Ash retreated. "I see. You're pretending not to be attracted to me so that I'll lust after you even more. Well forget it. That is what's going on, isn't it?"br / Bonnie shook her head. "Oh.", Ash said. He paused. "Can we forget this ever happened?"br / "Errr… okay.", Bonnie agreed and the two of them shook / br / A few minutes later, Clemont and Serena returned. Ash jumped up. "Any news?"br / "Unfortunately not.", said Serena. "We couldn't find anything."br / "But don't worry!", Clemont shouted. "I've developed a tool especially for an event like this. "Clemontic gear, on!"br / "You've had a device that could have got us out of this mess to begin with?", Ash yelled. "Why didn't you say?"br / "Errr… I - I d - didn't th - think we'd need it!", Clemont stuttered. "Water under the bridge?"br / "Fine.", Ash / "Good.", Clemont said. "The future is now thanks to science! Introducing the Timey-Wimey Age Regressor-Progressor! This should turn us back into children. Ash, would you kindly join me in being the first to use this device? It'll stay here, so Bonnie! Serena! You get ready to follow on!"br / "Alright!", shouted Ash. "Let's do this!" The two of them held the clock-like machine and disappeared./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Ash and Clemont were transported back to the present. They looked at each other, simultaneously shouted, "You're ten again! Alright!", and the two of them  br / Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie were back at the white room. "Do you think we can go back now?", Asked Serena. "I wonder if it worked properly."br / Bonnie looked at the device. "I reckon it will have."br / All of a sudden the machine started to glow red. "Errr… Bonnie?", Serena / "Yes?", Bonnie / Serena pointed at the device. "Uh-oh.", said Bonnie. Then, the two girls started glowing, similarly to the way in which a Pokémon glows when it / "Ahhhhhhh!", the girls screamed, as they / br / They arrived back at Reflection Cave. "We're back!", they shouted. But something was wrong… they looked at each other. "Ahhhhhhh!"br / Back at the other end of the cave, Ash said to Clemont, "Did you hear that?"br / "Yes", Clemont said. Let's / br / They got there - Clemont slightly behind Ash. They could not believe what they saw. Their jaws dropped. Bonnie was a fully-grown adult with a magnificent body! All of her clothes had come off too, as they could no longer fit her. She was exposed. Meanwhile, Serena looked about 5! Her clothes were too large for her, and were sort of drooping. Clemont had fainted at the sight of this. Serena screamed and hid in her clothes. Again, it was just Ash and Bonnie. Ash was fighting desperately to hide his erection. "Don't fight it.", said / br / She unzipped Ash's jeans. She then sealed her mouth around his cock while he let out a great burst of cum. This went on for a good five minutes, until Ash pulled out and said, "Enough. My turn." He got out some sweet honey he had saved up especially to try and find a Carbink, and poured it all over Bonnie's enormous breasts. He then began to lick it off, as Bonnie let out a white stream of joy./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Then the cops arrived and arrested Bonnie for rape, Clemont needed counselling after seeing what he'd seen, Serena hasn't been seen outside of Reflection Cave ever since, and Ash killed himself after his lust for an imprisoned Bonnie became too  br / And remember kids, never judge a book by it's cover. (INSERT ROLF HARRIS JOKE HERE)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"THE ENDp 


End file.
